


you’re not a monster

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Comfort fic, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Laurel questions why Dinah is even in her life considering the things she’s done, so Dinah comforts her
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	you’re not a monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s been awhile since I uploaded a fanfic, but here’s one! Sorry it’s only like 700 words. I’ll do better next time I promise 🥺 I do wanna get back into writing and such, so if you have a prompt, perhaps let me know 👀 Thank you for reading as always and please leave kudos & comments if you like it! Stay safe, happy, and healthy!

“You okay?” Dinah asks as she sat on the couch.

Laurel seemed nervous and was pacing around the living room, “I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.” Dinah acknowledged before adding, “You seem nervous.”

Laurel took in a deep breath and asked, “How do you not hate me?”

“What?”

“Why do you let me stay with you? Work with you? Be around you, D? I’m a fucking monster and I did so much shit to you. You should still hate me.” Laurel cried out, not caring that tears were falling down her face.

Dinah opened her arms and said, “Come here, please.”

Laurel hesitated before walking over to Dinah, allowing herself to be held by her as she cried. Laurel rested her head on Dinah’s chest as she listened to her heartbeat, trying to calm herself.

Dinah pressed a kiss to the top of Laurel’s head, while she tightened her hold on Laurel, “You are not a monster, Laur. You are an incredible person and your past doesn’t define you.”

“But I-“

“You what? Killed people? Did things you regret? You’re not a monster because of those things when you’re working to make yourself better and you have actual regrets. Most monsters don’t.”

Laurel slowly wrapped her arms around Dinah, settling more into her, “But I hurt you and I killed Vinnie in front of you, D. You should still hate me for that.”

Dinah ran her fingers through Laurel’s hair, “I’ve hurt you too. And enough time has passed that I forgive you for that, Laurel. You were given an order and had to follow through.”

Laurel sniffled, “You have such a big heart, you know that right?” Laurel ended it by placing her hand over Dinah’s heart.

“So do you. I know you still have bad thoughts about yourself, but you’re not a monster. Don’t ever think that.” Dinah took her own hand and placed it over Laurel’s heart, “You feel that? I don’t think most monsters have that.”

Laurel moved her hand that was on Dinah’s chest to grab onto Dinah’s hand, intertwining their fingers, “I hope you know that you played one of the biggest roles in my path to redemption. You inspired me to change and do better for myself.”

“Did I now?”

Laurel nodded before continuing, “Sometimes it gets so hard, but you’re always there. You haven’t given up on me and that means more to me than you’ll ever know.”

Dinah used her other hand to cup Laurel’s cheek, motioning her to look at her, “I’ll always be here, no matter what.”

Laurel’s gaze lingered to Dinah’s lips and she leaned forward, waiting for Dinah to make the final decision. Dinah slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Laurel’s. Laurel moved her hand up to Dinah’s curls, grasping onto them as she kissed Dinah.

Laurel had certainly been with other people and she has felt love for some, but with Dinah it was different. Her feelings for her were the most she’d ever felt about another person and she was pretty sure she was in love with her.

Dinah pulled back from the kiss, giving Laurel an incredibly soft look, looking at her as if she was her world, “You’re so beautiful, Laurel.”

Laurel blushed, “You’re one to talk, songbird.”

Dinah chuckled at the nickname and Laurel felt her heart flutter at the sound of it. Dinah kissed her nose before saying, “I can’t hate you, Laur. It’s actually quite the opposite.”

“Meaning?”

Dinah sighed before confessing, “I love you. You have my heart.”

Laurel felt her heartbeat pick up at Dinah’s confession and she surged forward to connect their lips again. When they were done, Laurel opened her mouth to confess back, “I love you, D. I have for awhile now.”

Dinah smiled at the confession and Laurel felt her heart become full at the sight of it, wanting to always see Dinah’s smile. “I’m glad. I’ve wanted to tell you for quite some time. I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up without you running off.”

Laurel shook her head and held Dinah’s hand, “I could never, D. I just can’t believe you love me back.”

“Well I do and I always will.” Dinah confessed with a smile, “I want to be with you, if you’ll have me.”

“I would be honored to be with you.”

The women smiled at each other as they leaned in for a kiss. They were excited about their future together and despite everything they’ve gone through, their hearts found a home in each other.


End file.
